As logistic environments, such as warehouse or production facilities, become larger, management of these environments has become increasingly complex. Current systems can model the logistic environments with software to enable human managers to control execution and planning of the environments. For example, some software models may provide warehouse workers with instructions regarding where to move incoming stock based on the model's knowledge of what locations can store the stock.
Managing the stock levels at storage locations is a function incorporated into some current software systems. The software systems may use global processes that are aware of all of the storage locations within the logistic environment and manage the stock for each of the locations. A global process can be very complex and difficult to understand and maintain because of the variety and number of storage locations it must manage.
Additionally, a separate global process may be necessary for each type of process performed for the location. For example, current systems may have one global process for replenishment, which is an operation which adds stock to location, and a separate global process for counting inventory at the location.